


Stay With Me

by Rush_together67



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, management
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rush_together67/pseuds/Rush_together67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he wakes up he’s in a bed that isn’t his own, and lying in this bed is someone he’s not used to laying with. This person is tiny in all the wrong ways, and they don’t fit next to him perfectly like he does. Harry decides that he doesn’t like it, and that this isn’t the way that it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, when Taylor and harry had there sort-of relationship and just finished it recently. So enjoy.

When he wakes up he’s in a bed that isn’t his own, and lying in this bed is someone he’s not used to laying with. This person is tiny in all the wrong ways, and they don’t fit next to him perfectly like he does. Harry decides that he doesn’t like it, and that this isn’t the way that it should be. 

He reaches out sleepily, and lets the name Louis spill from his lips. It’s soft and full of fondness, but when he looks down, it isn’t the older boy, but it is the girl he’s dating. She’s looking at him with wide eyes, and he’s about to apologize when she stops him saying that she already knew, but she hoped that it wasn’t true. He tells her that he’s sorry, and watches her get up and slowly pack her things.  
Before she leaves she tells him to tell Louis the truth, and he says that he can’t because Louis is with someone and he’s in love with her. She sighs and leaves with a few last words. 

“But he loves you more than he will ever love her, so go tell him.” 

Harry lies in the bed for hours before finally leaving. His bags are all packed and he’s in the car waiting to arrive at the airport to take him home. He’s looking down at his phone and on the screen is a picture of Louis. He repeatedly presses buttons and lets his fingers move along the screen just to prevent the light from leaving. 

Its hours later when he’s at home in his own bed when he realizes that he has to tell the older boy, just like Taylor said, and he’s scared even though he knows that Louis would forgive him for anything, even if that something is that he has Harry’s unconditional love and the older boy doesn’t feel the same. 

It’s the middle of night when he arrives at the older boy’s house, and he knows Eleanor is back in Manchester and in school, when he knocks on the door softly before reaching his hand in his pocket and grabbing his keys to unlock Louis door.  
When he opens the door, he notices a pool of light coming from the living room. He figured Louis must have fallen asleep while watching a program on the Telly. The second he steps in the living room, he’s entranced. Louis is lying down on his side, hair splayed across his forehead sticking up from all directions, and a light is cast over is body allowing the younger boy to admire him in a different way.  
He walks toward the loveseat, reaching down to brush Louis hair away from his eyes before standing back up and lifting the tinier boy in his arms bridal style. 

Louis snuggles in his arms before mumbling a quiet Harry into his neck before promptly falling back to sleep. The second that Harry hears his name fall from those lips, his breath catches and his heart stops because he wants it to mean what it appears to be. He really does.  
Harry carries the older boy to his bedroom, gently kicking the door open and carrying him to the now empty room with a single bed that doesn’t look like it’s slept in. Harry wonders where Louis room is now, so he wanders around the posers boys flat looking for the room with Louis stuff. 

Harry stops at his old room, gently pushing open the door, and noticing all of Louis stuff mixed with some of the stuff he left there. He sees his old Jack Wills hoodie underneath Louis pillow, and it makes him sigh quietly before carrying Louis to the bed and setting him down gently, pulling that stupid blanket that Louis got them matching sets of over the older boys body. Harry’s kisses Louis forehead before turning to leave. 

Louis snuggles into the blanket before burying his face into Harry’s hoodie before mumbling out a quiet, “Stay.”  
Harry’s phone chimes quietly in his pocket, making him snap out of the trance he found himself in. He pulls his phone and sees the name Taylor flashing on the screen and it says ‘Go get him.’ 

Harry smiles softly before putting his phone on the nightstand, and taking off his jeans before crawling in the bed with Louis.  
His arms immediately go around Louis waist, pulling the older boy close, and burying his face into Louis neck. 

“Haz,” Louis sleepily says, hands moving to tangle in Harry’s hair, “You okay, babes?” 

Harry lifts his head, looking Louis straight in the eyes, and asks, “How did you know it was me?” 

“Because Haz… You’re the only one who kisses me goodnight,” Louis says sleepily, pulling the younger boy closer and tugging his curls softly. 

Harry’s bites him softly on the throat, teeth scraping against Louis Adams apple and tongue soothing the mark, eliciting a tiny moan from the smaller boy. 

Harry pulls back, green eyes catching blue, smiling.  
“Did you like that boo?” 

“Don’t call me that Harold,” Louis says, tugging Harry’s hair a bit harder than before, making the younger boy gasp out quietly into Louis ear. 

“Call you what boo bear?” Harry’s smirking, liking the banter they always seem to slip into. 

“Get out of my bed Harold,” Louis says forcefully, trying not to let the smile that’s forcing its ways out show, all the while nudging Harry away from him. 

Harry laughs loudly, slapping his hand across his mouth before saying, “I seem to recall this being my bed boo.” 

“Not anymore Love; it’s mine now,” Louis says quietly, watching as Harry's smile falters before disappearing altogether, "What's wrong?" 

"I miss you and I feel like I shouldn't have the right to miss you," Harry says rolling over on his side, turning away from Louis and looking at the wall. 

Louis moves closer to the younger boy, hand resting on Harry's hip before saying quietly, "Harry... I miss you too." 

"If anyone shouldn't have the right to miss someone; it's you. You're the one who told me to leave Louis, you did. I would have stayed with you for as long as you would have me Lou, and it's because I love you... because I'll always love you," Harry's quiet and it reminds Louis of a time where they weren't famous, and they were just Harry and Louis; the two boys who met in the toilets when one of them was scared, and the other just wanted to take the panic away from the scared one. Before Louis has the chance to think anymore about that Feeling, Harry is speaking again, "Why are you in my old room Lou?" 

Louis sighs because suddenly he doesn't want to have this conversation anymore, and he almost tells the younger boy to leave, but he doesn't because he figures that he owes Harry the truth, "I'm in here because it's the only place in the flat that still smells of you." 

"Why did you tell me to leave?" It's the first time that either of them has brought this up, and it terrifies them both because it's the moment of truth finally; it’s the reason that they aren't close anymore.

“Because I was afraid of how I felt for you Harry,” Louis says to the younger boy, watching as Harry’s shoulders tense in anticipation for what Louis was about to say, “I still am afraid, but I love you Harry. I’m in love you, and I don’t want to lose you because I’m afraid of what I feel for you.”

Harry doesn’t say anything for a while, but when he does say something Louis is anxious and slightly disappointed by the way Harry starts off, “I was with Taylor the night before, you know, and I woke up and she was lying next to me. She was tiny and beautiful, but all I could think about was you. She was all wrong for me Louis; she didn’t fit next to me, not like you do anyway. She knew though Louis, the way I feel about you because I said your name when I woke the next morning, and she told me to tell you. Told me that even though you were dating someone else, that you loved me more,” Louis has never heard Harry sound like this, so intense and open when it came to things like this, or maybe he has but it’s been too long. The older boy misses this; them, and he wants it back.

Louis can’t speak, can’t even bring himself to do so, and it’s strange because the older boy always has something to say. It takes a moment before he can actually say the younger boy’s name, “Haz I… El and I, we were never together, but she is one of my best friends and all she was doing was helping me.”

Harry freezes in his spot before asking quietly, “Helping you with what?”

“I like boys Haz and management found out. What kind of options do you think I had? It was either leave the band or hide my sexuality and get a girlfriend. What would you choose?” Louis sounds sad and tired, and then finally relieved because someone knows now.  
Harry turns so that he’s lying on his back, and his voice is deep and comforting as he says, “I understand Lou, I really do, and I get that you had to do what you had to, but I just wish you would have told me what was wrong.”

Louis sighs before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, and settling next to the younger boy, “I really do love you Haz, and if you… if you want to try this out; if you’re ready and willing than I am too.”

Louis looks at the younger boy, and he sees that Harry’s eyes are closed. Sighing, Louis pulls away from the younger boy and sits up. Tears pool in the pits of his eyes, and he shudders because all that he’s ever wanted doesn’t want him anymore; at least that’s what he believes now.

Louis feels Harry move and freezes because he knows that if Harry wakes up, and sees him sitting up and awake than Harry will want to know what’s wrong with him.

Hands grip his lower back, fingers moving underneath his shirt and along his spine, making him gasp and shudder. The bed moves and Harry is suddenly plastered against Louis back. Lips are being pressed against the back of his neck, and his shirt is being lifted as high as it can be lifted.

Harry grabs Louis’ face, turning the older boy’s head a bit and presses his lips against Louis’. It’s their first kiss, and Louis is crying and Harry is trying to turn Louis and bring him closer. Harry doesn’t notice the tears that are falling from the older boy’s eyes or the wetness from those tears being spread across his cheeks.

“Louis, I love you,” Harry whispers against the older boy’s lips after pulling away from their kiss, and he’s breathless as he says, “I love you so much Lou.”

Harry gives Louis one last kiss before lying back down, and pulling the older boy on top of him. Louis’ head is lying against Harry’s chest, and the younger boys hand is tangled in Louis hair. 

Harry looks down at the older boy, brushing the hair away from his eyes and says, “We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

Louis falls asleep to the rise and fall of Harry’s chest, and the sound of a clock ticking on the wall.

And he thinks that it’s perfect; that Harry being with him is perfect, and he couldn’t ask for anything better than this.


End file.
